


ROUGH

by JanineeTion



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Video
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanineeTion/pseuds/JanineeTion
Summary: 短篇纯黄，非常短非常黄。
Relationships: Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk/You
Kudos: 7





	ROUGH

他爱我吗？这说不好。我们之间仅存的一定，就是我拥有他。

/

他那时候大概刚入职，在同性色情网站做主播。  
直播间没有几个人，他面对镜头不那么自然，没有主动的撩拨，只是听着送了礼物的几个观众的指令做事。

他从桌子下拿出一根假阴茎，放在椅子中央浇上润滑液，然后坐了上去。  
他没有脱去上衣，而是穿着一件有些大的白色短袖，小东西在衣摆下随着后穴的刺激抽动着，包裹着顶端的那片布湿成透明。

整个画面除了他叉开在椅子边缘的那一节大腿外没有任何色情的暴露，观众逐渐减少。  
他瞄了眼屏幕，手扶着两侧的扶手开始上下吞吃那根假阴茎。  
他试探着撩起衣服，那根阴茎大概对他来说不容易，没有毛发的小腹被顶得微微鼓胀，每次深入的时候都让他眉头紧皱。

我想打赏来着，不知道点到了哪里，他突然在椅子上抽搐了一下，射了出来。

假阴茎还停留在他体内，他温存般地前后晃动着让龟头按摩肠道，眯起眼睛不再看直播的状况，伸出舌头舔舔因为喘息而干燥的嘴唇，画面一片玫红。

「我好想吻他，想尝尝他舌尖的味道，他的口水好像是迷迭香味的，从他的舌头渡到我的口中，包裹着他那片柔软而轻浮的肉。

以后的每一次，当我吃果冻或者布丁的时候我会回忆起他和我的缠绵；但食物没有他的风情，他贝齿微启撕扯我的下唇，低垂的眼帘里是满不在乎的趣味。

能怎么办呢，我只好任由他玩弄，等他心满意足，再掠夺他呼吸的机会，感受他口腔的炽热。

他其实没有看起来那么会调情，主动伸进来的舌头胡乱搅动着，我用力吮吸的话，他便束手就擒，放松紧绷的舌尖，软成一滩水。」

想象着撸了出来，才发现这直播画面没有声音。

/

该说这网站很人性化吗，只要投入足够多的钱，那就可以和主播私下约见。  
我约他在我家见面，然后他再没有出去过。

/

准确来说他是被我豢养着。  
我给他的食物通常很清淡，如果计划了要大干一番，那或许在前两天就不会再给他食物。  
因为他是祭品，是我献给色欲的最高赞礼。

我爱他身上的那种味道，像特别对我施用的迷香药一样吸引着我。  
汗水微微浸湿的皮肤，口水沿着下巴流下蓄积在乳尖，被均匀地涂抹在小腹的精液，过分的刺激而导致失禁，微腥的尿液喷在他自己身上——即使他不断沐浴清洗，身上淫靡的味道仍然挥之不去，好像他天生是为这样的事而存在的。

他追着坐在肉棒上摇摆腰肢的模样没人能不心动，也没有一根鸡巴不为之一硬。  
紧致的后穴渐渐因为适应放松的时候，他的呻吟便少了一些呜咽。  
所以我用力地顶胯，他就一声惊呼趴在我脸侧，小穴猛地收缩让我没办法再坚持下去。  
他的泪水微微有些咸，但这尤物越是蹂躏他，越是面色桃红，诱惑着我做更过分的事，好让他也舒服一番。  
我擦去他眼角的泪水，让他舔干净我刚射过的阴茎，上面的小嘴被占用时下面也按捺不住，刚射进去的精液在地毯上画出一圈一圈的湿痕，羊毛毡在一起搔弄着他的穴口。

/

他不是个被下半身操控的动物，因为即使他粉嫩的鸡巴还没完全露头的时候，他也是个摇着屁股要人爱怜的骚货。  
他只是生性如此，和他敏感的身体没有什么关系。

他很喜欢新买的铁架。我组装好寄来的零部件的同时，他塞着我最喜欢的那条狐狸尾巴出现。  
那条尾巴蓬松而光滑，塞进去后能够垂到地上。进入的那一头是经典的水滴形，但可以在遥控器的操控下变得更大。

他把遥控器递给我，我便没有犹豫地按了最大档。  
他立刻腿软跪了下去，湿漉漉的眼神等着我的疼爱。  
我扶他起来，把他双手拉在一起固定在铁架顶端，而双腿微微分开。

我去冰箱里拿了一听可乐，插上吸管小口小口地品尝——后穴里那根好像没能刺激到对的地方，他努力扭动想要调整，尾巴和还没硬起来的阴茎随着一起晃动，呻吟里充满了委屈。  
我上前降下铁架的高度，让他能跪着面对我。  
他主动地迎上来咬着我的腰带，示意我解开。

他忤逆，而我喜欢他的忤逆。  
顶端深入到他的喉咙的时候我终于忍不住射了一次，带出来的精液还是沾在了他的嘴角，他满意地舔掉，摇摇他的尾巴让我照顾他。  
我没理会，蹲下来亲吻他后又站起来把阴茎塞进他嘴里，没想到他居然用牙齿挂了一下顶端。  
我疼得后退，他自顾自地把会阴贴在堆成一堆的尾巴上摩擦，皱着眉头晃动身体。

/

这样的豢养游戏非常好玩，代价就是我没日没夜地工作却仍欠下巨债，这些钱拿来换取我和他淫乱的每一分钟。

/

我知道我们最终会吃了对方，一口不剩。但在那之前我要备好我的菜肴，他最好是鲜嫩多汁的，咬一口下去，流出白色的浓稠的果酱，是我的味道。


End file.
